Fix you
by Sharokian
Summary: When Johns daughter Celeste is attacked one night, John, Sherlock, Lestrade and the rest of the Baker street gang (As I like to call them) must help her through it as she battles the fear building up inside of her. Rated T for mentions of Non-consensual sex (rape) and Mild language. Title based off the song Fix you by Coldplay.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooooo! This idea for a fanfiction has been in the back of my mind for a while now and I thought I would give it a go! Rated T for mentions of rape and mild language (mild language in later chapters) **

**This story will not be following the story line of the show, but is based after "the fall" except there is no Mary. I may change the back stories of the characters slightly too. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Celeste and any other ocs that pop up along the way, all other characters belong to the BBC**

**Enjoy!**

John sighed as he stood in the doorway of Celeste , his 14 year old daughters, bedroom.

She was currently lying on her bed curled up into a ball facing away from the wall with her head phones in which were blasting "Let's cheers to this" by Sleeping With Sirens.

"Celeste, what do you want for dinner?" he asked.

She either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him. He walked around the side of her bed and touched her shoulder. At his touch Celeste shot up and crawled away, in fear.

Johns heart broke to see his own daughter so afraid of him, though it was understandable after what happened.

"Shhh Celeste, it's alright" he reassured her "It's just me"

Celeste relaxed slightly

"What would you like for dinner Celeste?" he asked again

"I don't want anything" she mumbled, looking down.

"Celeste, you have to eat something"

"I said I don't want anything!" she exclaimed and turned away from him and put her headphones back in.

John stood up with a sigh and left the room. He found Sherlock in the living room.

"What does she want for dinner?" asked Sherlock, looking up as John entered the room.

"She doesnt want anything, again." sighed John, sitting down and putting his hands over his face.

"You should have seen her Sherlock. She looked terrified of me.

Sherlock looked at John with pity in his eyes.

"She'll be alright John." he said " I'll find who did this and get them sent down for what they did to her"

"You'll have to be quick, I'll probably kill them first."

_*TWO DAYS AGO*_

"So it was the maid after all?" asked John as him and Sherlock made there way into 221b Baker street.

"Yes" replied Sherlock

Just as they were sitting down in their chairs they heard someone running up the stairs

DI Lestrade rushed into the room as John and Sherlock shot up from their chairs

"Another murder?" asked Sherlock excitedly

"No" said Lestrade. He looked over to John with pity in his eyes.

"It's Celeste"

John visibly paled

"What's happened?" he asked quickly

Lestrade looked like he was holding back tears, he cared a lot for Celeste. When John was in Afghanistan, Celeste had lived with Lestrade. She was like a daughter to him.

"Well, I was just finishing up at the office when one of the interns came in and told me a female teenager had come into the station injured" he took another breath before continuing "Naturally I went out to see what was going on, and I saw Celeste. She was just sat there and she just looked all blank, she was just staring at the wall. I rushed over to her to see if she was alright but as soon as I touched her shoulder she started screaming. We don't know what has happened to her, she wouldn't tell us." Lestrade finished.

John and Sherlock quickly pulled their coats back on and the trio ran down the stairs of the flat. Sherlock hailed a cab seemingly out of thin air and they all climbed in. The whole ride there everyone was silent, worrying about Celeste.

When they arrived at Scotland Yard, Lestrade quickly payed the Cabbie and they all rushed inside. Lestrade took them down a few corridors, flashing his badge occasionaly at anyone who stopped them.

Before long they stopped infront of some white double doors

"Now, she's in there with a member of the crisis team-" Lestrade started but John made to go in. "John, I think it's best that you don't go in there, she's in a little bit of a state"

John looked livid. "She's my daughter! You can't stop me from seeing her!" he shouted

"John-" started Sherlock but John cut him off. "Let me see her now, I need to know she is alright!"

"JOHN" shouted Sherlock, quickly silencing him "We all want to see Celeste, we all care about her just as much as you do, but you shouting the odds isn't going to do anyon good."

John nodded shamefully and muttered a quick apology.

"Now, if you'll come this way, we can look through the one way glass and you can see her that way. But she wont be able to see us" Lestrade led the pair through a side door and they came into a little room. On one wall there was a glass window, seeing into the room that Celeste was in.

All three of them let out a gasp at the sight that they saw. Celeste was sat silently facing the wall, unknowingly looking right at the men. She was wearing just a vest top and a pair of shorts, her hair scraped back from her face into a loose hoodie and leggings where on the table next to her as were her shoes and her socks. There were bruises all over her arms and around her wrists. The bruises seemed to go under her clothes and came out the legs of her shorts. They covered her legs and went all the way down to her ankles. On her face was a large, red hand print mark and a few cuts that seemed to have been made with a knife across her cheeks.

John and Lestrade had silent tears going down their cheeks as they looked at the sight of the girl before them. Sherlock remained cool and calculated but on the inside he was screaming.

"Where is the person who is supposed to be helping her?!" asked John

Just then there was a knock at the door and a man walked in.

"She wont let me touch her" The man said "she starts screaming every time I come near her"

The men had no idea what to do, and of course it was Sherlock who came up with the answer.

"Perhaps we should call in Molly Hooper. She is quite close with Celeste and maybe she will trust her more" .

The other men nodded in agreement and John got out his phone to call Molly.

Less than ten minutes later Molly burst into the room.

"What is it? What's happened?!" she asked frantically

It was Sherlock again who spoke up

"Celeste has been attacked, to what extent we do not know. She wont let any male figure go near her so we called you in the hopes that she would allow you to approach her" .

"Oh my gosh" breathed Molly "When can I go see her?" she asked

"Right now" said Lestrade "Just go out this door and through the double doors on the left."

Molly quickly left the room. The boys turned to face the window as they saw Molly tentatively open the door. Celeste whipped her head around at the noise

"Shh, it's alright Celeste, it's just me, Molly."

Celeste looked at Molly before bursting into tears

Molly quickly rushed across the room and engulfed Celeste in a hug. Celeste tensed up at first but then quickly relaxed and just started crying into Mollys shoulder.

"I tried Molly, I really did. But he was just too strong. I tried but he wouldn't stop, it hurt so much" she cried

"Shhh, you have nothing to be sorry for" said Molly who was now in tears too

Lestrade and John were both crying again, but nothing could have prepared them for what they were about to hear.

"I'm only 14 Molly, i'm just a kid, why me?" she whimpered

Everyone froze and you could have heard a pin drop

Molly pulled away from the hug and held Celeste at arms length

"Honey, did he, did the man... rape you?" Molly asked tentatively

Celeste nodded and Molly just brought her back into the hug.

Lestrade, John and Sherlock all went as white as a sheet and collapsed into the chairs behind them. John put his head in his hands.

"I swear to god, I'm gonna find the bastard , and I'm gonna kill him" he muttered

"I second that" said Lestrade

"And I third it" added Sherlock

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story, I know I'm evil for putting the characters through this :( Don't hurt meeee! I've always wanted to read a story about John having a daughter and as I can't find one, I thought I would write one myself. If I get any reviews, I will reply to them all at the end of the next chapter.**

**Reviews, Favourites and Follows are all appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy Guys! I wrote most of this chapter on sunday but only got round to finishing it now. It's 3:30 am and I am surprisingly wide awake!**

**Special thanks to:**

**MouseTheLass**

**Sockentorte**

**BFRbia**

**For Following/Favouriting**

**Speaking of MouseTheLass , she is writing an awesome Sherlock Fanfiction called Tilly which is really good, so if you guys could go check that out and give her some feedback that would be great :-)**

**Nooooow, on with the chapter!**

John walked into the living room of 221B with shopping bags in hand after just coming back from Asda. He set the bags on the table and took off his coat.

"How's Celeste?" he asked Sherlock who was lounging on the sofa in his dressing gown

"Hasn't come out of the room the whole time you have been gone" Sherlock answered, sounding incredibly bored

"Well hopefully this will make her feel a bit better, I bought one of the cds for one of the bands she likes, she's been wanting it for ages" John said as he made his way across the room.

He lightly knocked on the door

"Celeste, can I come in?" he asked tentatively

"sure" came her quiet response from within the room

John opened the door slowly to see Celeste sat at her desk writing something down. She turned in her chair and gave John a weak smile.

John smiled back brightly, she hadn't smiled much since what happened.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, curious about what she was writing

"Writing some song lyrics, I'm working on a new song." she said in monotone.

John looked over at her guitar that had laid untouched for days, Celeste was always writing songs and singing them whilst playing the guitar. She had a beautiful voice. Celeste also liked to dance and write poetry, she really was a talented girl.

"Well, I got you a little present from Asda. I know you've been wanting it for ages and I just wanted to make you feel better so I got it for you." he nervously held out the CD to her

Celestes eyes brightened up when she saw the CD by one of her favourite bands, Panic! At the disco. She nervously reached out her hand to take the CD from her Dad.

"Thank you" she said quietly

"I'll leave you to your music then" he said and stood up and left the room.

He was halfway across the living room when something crashed into him from behind. He turned around to find Celeste hugging him for dear life. He hugged her back just as tightly, they hadn't even touched since the incident. Sherlock got up from the sofa and went into his room, he wanted to give them some privacy.

After a while, John pulled away from the hug

"I don't want to be afraid anymore Dad" she whimpered with tears in her eyes

"shhhh" he whispered, pulling her into another hug "I am never going to let anyone hurt you ever again Honey, I promise" By now they were both crying.

After about five minutes of hugging they heard a shout from Sherlocks bedroom.

"Can I come back in now? I left my fingers under the sofa!" came Sherlocks voice

Celeste and John chuckled and pulled away from the hug

"You can come in now Sherlock" called John

Sherlock re entered the room and smiled warmly at Celeste

"You alright?" he asked her

"Yeahh" she answered, smiling warmly back

"Well, you haven't eaten in almost three days, you must be starving" said John and just on queue Celestes stomach rumbled.

Everyone started laughing "well, why don't we go to Angelos then?" suggested John

Celeste nodded in agreement and John turned to Sherlock

"You coming Shirly?" he asked, recieving a snicker from Celeste. "My treat"

To both John and Celestes surprise, Sherlock accepted. Celeste thought it was probably only to make her feel better.

They grabbed their coats and made their way downstairs. Sherlock opened the door and stepped out into the cool night air, John following behind. Celeste stopped in the doorway and looked around nervously, she didn't like this one bit.

John looked back and sensing her hesitation, nervously reached out his hand, not expecting her to take it. But she did. John smiled encouragingly at her as they climbed inside the cab that Sherlock had stopped.

John gave the directions to Angelos to the cabbie and they sped off. The whole way there John and Sherlock kept glancing at Celeste to see how she was holding up, she hadn't been outside since they got back from the police station. On the outside she seemed quite calm but on the inside she was freaking out. Her eyes darted from face to face as they sped down the busy London streets, keeping her eyes open for anyone suspicious.

When they finally arrived at Angelos, the trio climbed out of the cab and made their way inside. Angelo came bounding up to them happily, shaking John and Sherlocks hands and leading them to a table. All was going well until Angelo patted Celeste on the shoulder and she flinched away from his touch. Thankfully, Angelo didn't seem to notice and flounced off to get their orders but John and Sherlock looked at her worridly but Celeste managed to compose herself and just sat down like nothing happened.

After their meal they were just waiting for their desserts when Sherlocks phone rang. He excused himself from the table and went over to the mens room.

"DI Lestrade?" he asked surprised

"Hi Sherlock, I just called to ask how Celeste is doing. I didn't want to stop by the flat in case she was uncomfortable with me being there."

"Well, she actually came out of her room today and hugged John" Sherlock told Lestrade

"You're kidding? That's fantastic" Lestrade praised

"And, we are currently at Angelos, John convinced Celeste to leave the flat for some food as she had refused to eat for three days"

"Three days- Jesus Sherlock. Well anyway, listen. Since Celeste seems to be getting a bit better, do you reckon it would be possible for her to come into the station to give a statement?"

"I'm not sure, she is still quite fragile"

"It's just, if she tells us where it happened, we can get the CCTV and try and identify the perpetrator" .

"I'll ask, but I can't guarantee anything"

"Thank you- wait. Sherlock. Are you on the toilet?!" he asked incredulously

"What? No no no, it's the idiot next to me who by the way IS CHEATING ON HIS GIRLFRIEND WITH THREE DIFFERENT WOMEN" Sherlock shouted after the man scurried out of the bathroom.

Lestrade just chuckled "If she decides she is ready to give a statement, drop by Scotland Yard tomorrow. I'll do the interview, It's not my division but I'll make an exception."

"Thank you Graham"

"It's Gregg-" Lestrade went to correct him but was cut off when Sherlock hung up the phone.

Sherlock made his way back to the table and saw just John sat there.

"Where's Celeste?" he asked

"Oh, she's just popped to the toilet" said John "Who was that?"

"It was Lestrade. He wants to know if Celeste is okay to come into the station tomorrow to give a statement" Sherlock told John.

John bit his lip, "I don't know. She's only just started opening up to us"

"That's what I thought. Maybe we should ask her how she feels about it?" suggested Sherlock

"Wow, the great Sherlock Holmes asking how someone is feeling, I never thought I would see the day" laughed John

"Oh shut up- here she comes"

Celeste walked back over to the table and sat down. Just then the Waitor brought the desserts over and they tucked in. Minus Sherlock who just sat there twirling the cake around on his fork.

"Celeste, Lestrade just called. He wants to know if, if you'll go to the station tomorrow to give a statement about what happened" said John nervously

Celeste looked up with wide eyes. The prospect of re living the whole thing was terrifying. And not only that, everyone would know exactly what had happened, it would be humiliating. On the other hand however, it would help catch the man that had attacked her. And that outweighed the bad.

Much to John and Sherlocks surprise, Celeste nodded and quietly said,

"Ok. I'll do it."

**That's it for chapter two! Sorry it was a little while after the first chapter :/**

**I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Reply to the review will be in the next chapter, thank you!**

**Please don't forget to Review, Favourite and Follow**


End file.
